Problem: Suppose a parallelogram has base length $6 \text{ m}$ and height $3 \text{ m}$. What is the parallelogram's area?
${b = 6\text{ m}}$ ${h = 3\text{ m}}$ $18$ By moving a slice of the parallelogram, we can see that its area is equal to that of a rectangle with the same base and height. area of rectangle $ = b \times h$ $A = 6 \times 3 = 18$